Petit cours d'anatomie
by Charly G
Summary: C'est très important la culture générale, et ce n'est pas Reese qui vous dira le contraire!


Petit cours d'anatomie.

**Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Eh non, je ne m'appelle pas Nolan, manque de pot! Rien ne m'appartient excepté l'idée de l'histoire.**

**Ceci est un slash, ceux a qui ça plait sont les bienvenus, pour les autres bha y a plein d'autres histoires très chouettes a lire. Bonne lecture!**

**Oui, pour vous situer plus ou moins, la relation entre Finch et Reese est établie, ici. Donc ils se tutoient et tout et tout...**

(POV Finch)

En arrivant dans la pièce qui me sert de bureau, je l'ai trouvé, assis dans mon fauteuil, les pieds à côté de mon clavier, plongé dans un livre sur les arts martiaux.

Passionnant...

Je me suis approché en claudiquant, une idée venait de germer dans mon cerveau de génie.

-Tu ne lis donc que des livres sur les armes et sur les techniques d'auto-défence?

Il a levé les yeux de son ouvrage et m'a cédé le fauteuil.

-Non, je lui aussi des livres sur la guerre, sur les micro-expressions, sur l'espionnage... Tout ce qui peut m'être utile.

Je me suis installé dans le fauteuil. Il a fait un demi-tour pour attraper une chaise et s'est assis à côté de moi.

-Tu ne lis jamais juste pour le plaisir d'apprendre?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-J'apprends tout ce qui peut m'être utile.

D'accord. On ne s'est pas compris.

-Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Je te parle d'apprendre quelque chose qui ne sera pas nécéssairement utile. Quelque chose que tu sauras juste pour le plaisir de le savoir.

Un léger sourire s'est dessiné sur son visage. Sceptique, mais adorable.

-Comme quoi, par exemple?

-Je ne sais pas moi... L'histoire, la géographie, les sciences... Oui! C'est bien ça, les sciences!

-Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'intérresser sans pour autant m'être utile dans... Les sciences?

Je fais mine de réfléchir. Il va falloir jouer finement.

-J'ai bien une petite idée... Suis-moi...

Je me lève, il me suit. Je vais droit jusqu'a notre chambre.

Il me décoche un sourire non-chalant.

-Tu veux me donner un cours d'anatomie?

La clef, c'est de ne pas céder à son charme. Je suis en croisade pour la culture générale, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

Je lui réponds tout en fermant les rideaux.

-Oui et non. Oui, c'est un cours d'anatomie, non, il ne prendra pas nécéssairement le tournant que tu crois.

Il se rapproche doucement de moi. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et souffle à mon oreille

-Vraiment?

Je ne sais pas comment, mais toujours est-il que j'ai trouvé en moi des trésors de self-control pour éviter de me laisser emporter par la vague de désir qui vient de déferler en moi.

-Oh John... Laisse-moi au moins essayer de t'apprendre quelque chose... Après je serai tout à toi.

Il glisse son visage dans mon cou. Je le sens sourire tout contre ma peau.

-Avec des arguments pareils tu pourrais faire de n'importe quel cancre un élève brillant...

-Je vais déja essayer avec toi, on verra bien après.

Il soupire

-Oui, professeur.

Son souffle balaye ma nuque et me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

-Couche-toi.

-Pardon?

-J'ai dit "couche-toi".

Il m'obéit. Je me retourne. un sourire non-chalant règne toujours sur son visage.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Je le rejoinds et m'installe pour le chevaucher aussi confortablement que possible.

Il sourit toujours.

Je pose doucement les doigts sur ses paupières pour le forcer à fermer les yeux.

Puis, avec une tendresse affolante, je l'embrasse. Doucement, timidement, du bout des lèvres. Toujours avec une effroyable douceur, je redessine le contour de ses lèvres du bout de ma langue.

Sa respiration commence à s'affoler. Bien. Parfait.

Je laisse échapper un léger soupir et je sens une espèce de convulsion s'emparer de lui.

Merveilleux.

Alors, aussi sensuellement que possible, je lape le petit bout de peau juste sous son nez.

Doucement. Tendrement. Sensuellement.

Il ne sourit plus. Il est au bord de l'extase.

Je me penche jusqu'a son oreille et je murmure:

-Savais-tu que le morceau de peau qui se situe entre ta lèvre supérieure et ton nez est constitué de tissu érectile?

-Oh... Oh mon Dieu!

C'est à mon tour de sourire.

Quelque chose me dit que ma bibliothèque va être beaucoup plus fréquentée qu'avant...

FIN

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!**


End file.
